Primer capitulo :Me encontraste o te encontre?
by Lenore C. M
Summary: Karen es una explotada joven que trabaja para la mas detestable de las caseras un encuentro con el pirata mas encantador cambiara su vida.Ahora ya puedes disfrutar del cap. 4!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primer historia, espero que agrade y les parezca interesante, desde ya me disculpo por posibles errores de ortografia o algun descuido que tenga.

De ante mano gracias por leer mi(primer) historia, espero que la disfruten...

Era de mañana en la tan mencionada Isla de Tortuga,había mucho silencio y tranquilidad.

En el altillo de una pequeña posada de mala muerte, se encuentra nuestra protagonista en un profundo sueño.Karen adoraba dormir, cosa que dejo de disfrutar desde que cada mañana...

Maldita niña! despierta ahora mismo!!-se escucho por el otro lado de la castigada y gastada puerta-Levantate te descontare el dia!!- agrego la tenebrosa voz dando terribles golpes a la puerta-.

Quitandose de ensima las sabanas con total desgano respondio-Ya voy!-los gritos sesaron y Karen se disposo a alistarse para un largo y duro dia de trabajo-No puede ser!Ya me las pagara esa vieja!-mascullo mientras se recogia su largo cabello castaño con una cinta verde-

Finalmente arreglada se sercioro de que su señido vestido estuviera bien puesto, suspiro y bajo las escaleras.

Ya era hora!-dijo una mujer algo gorda excesivamente maquillada y adornada con muchos anillos collares y dos pezados aros, uno en cada oreja(naturalmente)Toma!-tiro una escoba-Y mas vale que quede limpio!Porque no tendre ningun problema en hecharte Karen!-dijo amenazandola con el dedo y se fue-

Karen recogio la escoba y comenzo a barrer, fue cuestion de tiempo para que el terrible desastre dejado por los inquilinos fuera historia,el lugar quedo limbio y arreglado, solo faltaba limpiar las ventanas.

Descuida Karen algun dia saldras de esto-se dijo a si misma mientras cargaba el pesado balde lleno de agua, mojo un trapo y comenzo a lavar las ventanas que estaban ahogadas en polvo y mugre, ya entraba luz solar al lugar y se podia ver la escasa gente que paseaba.Al terminar dio un gran suspiro y se paso la mano por la frente.

Terminaste?-pregunto la insoportable casera-.

Si señora-respondio Karen-

De acuerdo, ahora ve a hacerme los mandados, toma la lista de lo que necesito-entregandole un hoja.

Karen la leyo con detenimiento-Y..el dinero con el que debo pagar?-levanto la vista pero la casera ya no se encontraba por lo que la respuesta era muy obvia,Karen bajo la vista al suelo y decidio salir para hacer los mandados-

Paso hora y media hasta poder tener todo lo de la lista, casi ni le quedaba dinero-Como voy a sobrevivir de esta manera?- se pregunto mientras se secaba unalagrima que se le escapo, entonces se tropezo con una piedra, afortunadamente la bolsa del mandado se salvo exepto por una manzana que salio rodando Karen la siguio aun agachada con la vista fija en la manzana finalmente cuando esta se detuvo estiro la mano, pero un maldito y descuidado pie se la piso.

Auch!-exclamo Karen-Maldito! fijate por donde caminas!!

Una extraña voz le contesto-Lo siento cariño pero fue dificil verte ahi abajo -con tono ironico-

Karen also la vista enfurecida y se encontro con dos ojos negros que la sobresaltaron, aunque no tanto como la apariencia de ese tipo...moreno, de cabello largo y muy adornado y con un chistoso sombrero, era nada menos que el Capitan Jack Sparrow, (claro que ella aun no lo sabia)-Resulta que soy invisible?-dijo de una manera poco simpatica ,esperando que el hombre quitase su fastidioso pie de ensima de su delicada mano-

No, vida mia pero procura caminar como la gente normal de esa manera te evitarias esto-quitando el pie y dando al descubierto su sonrisa adornada por dientes de oro y platino-

De hecho estaba siguiendo a mi manzana y si me permite esta detras suyo-pero Jack no la dejo pasar-Disculpe?muevase..

Si pero antes..-fue interrumpido-

Ahora!-grito Karen de tal modo que ya no parecia tan dulce-

De acuerdo-dijo Jack sintiendo escalosfrios, y se hiso a un lado

Karen recogio la manzana y la limpio con su delantal-Que suerte, ni un solo golpe-dio un suspiro y se volvio hacia aquel sujeto que seguia viendola-Ocurre algo?

No...-respondio mirando con detenimiento a Karen, en especial los pechos de esta que se hallabana apricionados en aquel vestido-

Karen percatandose de tal acto avergonzada y totalmente indiganada abofetea a Jack y se va-

Que niña tan rara..-exclamo Jack sosteniendose la mejilla que le habian golpeado-

Ya de noche la posada se encontraba muy concurrida.

Karen! alli hay un hombre sin atender que esperas?!

Enseguida voy!!-tomando una bandeja y dirijiendose al hombre-En que puedo servirle?-dijo sin mirarlo

Hola manzanita!no sabia que trabajaras aqui!-dijo una familiar vos, Karen also la vista y reconocio a aquel hombre-

Tu de nuevo?-exclamo algo indignada-

Que coincidencia verdad?-agrego Jack con una sonrisa

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que sea de su agrado por favor si lo han leido dejenme Reviews , muchas gracias si desean contactarme mi msn es vemos en el proximo Fic saludos!


	2. Charter 2

Hola otra vez, bueno aca les traigo la segunda parte... espero que la disfruten gracias por leer dejen reviews...gracias nuevamente...

-----------

Hola manzanita!no sabia que trabajaras aqui!-dijo una familiar vos, Karen also la vista y reconocio a aquel hombre-

Tu de nuevo?-exclamo algo indignada-

Que coincidencia verdad?-agrego Jack con una sonrisa

Karen suspiro-Si..una coincidencia desagradable-

No me seas descortes o se lo comentare a tu jefa-dijo Jack con un aire amenazador-

Aunque Karen estaba que estallaba de ira ,debia controlarse respiro ondo y con mucho esfuerzo dijo-Que es lo que va a tomar se-ñor..?

Jack sabia perfectamente lo que queria pero se estaba divirtiendo asi que delivero un poco-Quiero..emm..no espera..creo que prefiero unn...mmm...no...-Karen ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza en cualquier momento le golpearia la cabeza con la bandeja que llevaba en brazos, pero Jack siguio-Creo que tomare...emm..no..no estoy de animos para eso..que sea un...no...o mejor un!...o que tal si...!

Karen-Grr.. - _"controlate controlate Karen!"_-penso muy tensa-

Por dentro Jack se descostillaba de risa pero finalmente sedio-Que sea un buen vaso de Ron lindura y apresurate...-dijo haciendo adenamanes con las manos-.

De a-cuerdo-dijo aun bastante tensa, giro sobre si misma y se fue-

Jack se quedo contemplando el lugar, poco despues pudo ver a Karen que se acercaba con su amado ron-

Aqui tiene-apoyandolo bruscamente sobre la mesa-

Gracias manzanita...-pero antes de que Karen pudiese retirarse Jack agrego con untono algo bromista-¿Como se que no le pusiste nada?

Creame..aunque me hubiese encantado...no soy tan tonta como para arriesgar mi empleo por vengarme por alguien como tu !-contesto alsando un poco la vos y acercandose bruscamente al rostro de Jack-

Lo que tu digas-dijo con expresion seria inclino su vaso y luego bebio un gran sorbo de este-

Jack seguia en el lugar aun cuandoya habia pasado la media noche, estaba algo cansado pero fue entonces que vio una escalera que no habia notado antes, debido a la ligera borrachera y su acostumbrada curiocidad tuvo el suficiente coraje como para subirla (con total disimulo para no ser visto)Al final de la escalera visualizo unapuerta la que abrio lentamente y encontro una pequeña habitacion con una cama algo desarmada una comoda bastante antigua un escritorio y muchas velas consumidas.Se acerco al escritorio y vio un libro, cuando se dispuso a abrirlo escucho pasos...pasos que se dirijian a el supuso que alguien debia estar subiendo la escalera para entar en la habitacion se desespero dio algunas vueltas y se escondio debajo de la cama un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente.Jack miro hacia la puerta y vio dospies que entraban en la habitacion se asomo un poco mas ,de todas formas que riesgos habia estaba algo oscuro pero pudo ver a

Karen que cerraba la puerta con total desprecio.

Grr! esa bruja!no me va a pagarel dia despues de todo lo que tuve que hacer!-grito enfurecfida mientras se incorporaba a la habitacion y luego agrego-Sin mencionar ese pervertido desesperate! aprovecarse de mi condicion de esa manera!!

Jack no pudo evitar reirse un poco pero Karen ni lo noto, se sento en la cama y se quito los zapatos. lUego se volvio a poner de pie, Jack asomo un poco la cabeza y para fortuna de este noto que Karen comenzaba a aflojarse el corset, finalmente solo quedo con sus enaguas puestas.

Sera mejor que guarde esto-se dijo a si misma, abrio un cajon que tenia algo de polvo que la hiso estornudadar-Achu!

Salud-exclamo Jack debajo de la cama, para luego darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho..se habia mandado al descuibierto!

Karen se volteo pero no vio a nadie, jack rapidamente escondio su rostro debajo de la cama pero al hacerlo sin querer golpio su cabeza con esta.Karen escucho un ruido..un ruido que provenia de su cama...lentamente se agacho levanto la sabana levemente y..

----------------------------------------------------------

Continuara

Espero que es haya gustado, gracias por leer nos vemos en el proximo capitulo saludos...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Tercer capitulo!!...

Sera mejor que guarde esto-se dijo a si misma, abrio un cajon que tenia algo de polvo que la hiso estornudadar-Achu!

Salud-exclamo Jack debajo de la cama, para luego darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho..se habia mandado al descuibierto!

Karen se volteo pero no vio a nadie, jack rapidamente escondio su rostro debajo de la cama pero al hacerlo sin querer golpio su cabeza con esta.Karen escucho un ruido..un ruido que provenia de su cama...lentamente se agacho levanto la sabana levemente y...

Toc Toc-se escucho desde la puerta-Karen! estas ahi?

Karen reconociendo aquella seductora vos se olvido de lo que estaba haciendo y corrio hacia la puerta para abrirla .

Hola John..-dijo de un suspiro dirijiendose a un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño con algunos pequeños bucles en sus puntas, ojos verdes y una bonita sonrisa-.

Viendo que esta solo estaba con sus enaguas se avergonzo un poco, pero se recompuso y prosiguio-Ejem...que-queria saber si...mañana tendrias algo que hacer?

Algo ironica y apatica contesto-Trabajar?

Si pero! jeje...tu sabes lo mucho que le agrado a tu jefa por lo que la pude convencerla de que te diera el dia libre-contesto guiñandole un ojo-

Ah...gracias..-respondio algo incomoda

Ejem...si..de..nadacontesto timidamente-Nos veremos mañana... te parece?

Bueno-dijo bajando la mirada mientras se acomodaba un mechon detras de su oreja-

Entonces me despido-haciendo una exajerada reverencia-Por cierto!-agrego antes de irse-..tu jefa dices que tu baño ya esta listo..que te apures o te quedaras sin agua por una semana-

Karen asintio con la cabeza y cerro la puerta, se poso sobre esta y lanzo un suspiro tomo su bata y salio de la habitacion , olvidandose de nuestro querido Jack que permanecio inmovil oyendo toda la conversacion desde su "ingenioso" escondite, el cual al oir la puerta cerrarse se dispuso a salir ,con algunas dificultades, de debajo de la cama.

Cuando por fin logro salir de esa estrecho lugar se retiro de la habitacion una ves en el pequeño pasillo algonas cenisas calleron sobre su cabeza sin poder evitarlo also la vista hacia el techo y logro visualizar una extraña sombre que avanzaba-Ya veras-dijo en vos baja-

Karen ya se encontraba en la bañera que por cierto el agua estaba algo tibia pero de todas formas estaba demasiado distraida y la mirada perdida suspirando cada tres segundos hundida en sus pensamientos "_me pregunto como besara? hay! no pudo ponerme a pensar en eso...es obvio que algo trama ese hombre lleva la falsedad gravad en la frente"_pero lo que no sabia era que desde el agujereado techo dos ojos verdes asechaban su intimidad se traba de nada menos que del "timido" y "dulce" John

John apenas podia moverse por el estrecho lugar, se reia por lo bajo y contemplaba con atencion cada movimiento realizado por Karen pero, de pronto sintio algo frio...algo frio que rozaba su cuello..una espada paraser mas precisos,coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro..para encontrarse con los ojos negros mas oscuros y penetrantes que jamas podria haber visto...a solo unos centimetros de el Jack Sparrow yacia inmovil acostado en quel estrecho lugar con la espada asechando el cuello de John.

Creo que e descubierto tu juego... amigo..-susurro Jack sin quitar su espada-

El muerto se rie del degollado?-pregunto John contemplando los petrificantes ojos de Jack-

arrastrandose y acercandose un poco mas a John-Te equivocas amigo...veras..yo no... -pero antes de que pudiese continuar se escucha un fuerte crujido,Jack se petrifica y poco despues los debiles simientos en lso que yacia sucumben a su persona...

Ahhh!!!-grito Jack hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, sacando a Karen de sus sueños ante tal hecho .Jack levanta levemente su cara, para encontrarse con Karen que lo miraba fijo desde la bañera escondiendo su descubierto torso no parecia enojada pero si algo..sorprendida, este reacciona, se pone de pie y algo desesperado grito-Esto no es lo que parece!!-se sonrojo ya que tuvo una mejor vista (si es que entienden lo que digo..XD)y se dio media vuelta.Karen no se movio de su sitio y algo divertida pregunto

Nunca vio a una mujer desnuda?-pregunto Karen con gran intriga, era extraño..era como si una personalidad diferente la hubiese invadido en ese instante-.

Ejemm..bueno..nunca tan bonita-se atrevio a confesar con su sensual vos-

Karen poniendose una bata pregunto-Que hace aqui?-pensado que no tendria un buen pretexto dandole la oportunidad de poder acabar con el-

Pero para sorpresa de Karen este respondio-Protegiendote de...-subio la estada hasta el techo la sacudio levemente y pronto este volvio a seder dejado al descubierto a John- esto..-con aire triunfal-.

Karen puedo explicartelo yo!-dijo John totalmente desesperado

Eres un maldito!!!-vocifero Karen a punto degolpear a John, pero en ese momento...

Karen!!!Malditaniña !!!Que demonios es todo ese ruido!!!!-se escucho por el otro lado de la puerta-

Que simpatica la vieja-acoto Jack sintiendo escalosfrios-

Que demonios pasa?!-entrando bruscamente para encontrarse con Karen en bata y dos hombres en una sola habitacion-Pero claro! Me lo esperaba de ti!Coqueteando con sujetos extraños!-mirando a Jack el cual la miro indignado, luego desvio la vista y reconocio a John-John!!! querido que te han hecho!!

John aprovechando su oportunidad mintio-Tia! atrape a Karen con su amante no fue mi intencion pero no crei que se veria bien que tu "empleada" saliera con alguien como el!solo miralo!que pensarian de tu posada ?!que tienes a prostitutas trabajando en ella?-mirando con desden a Jack y luego a Karen, Jack estaba que ardia de ira, pero sabia que si tendria que luchar con aquel lechon gigante..es decir..la casera habria pocas posibilidades de salir vivo-

Maldita mocosa!!Te doy un hogar !trabajo!!y comida!y asi me lo agradeces??!!Ya fue suficiente me canse de ti! no quiero que vuelvas a poner ni un solo pie en este lugar me entendiste?!!!

Pero Se..-fue interrumpida por Jack que la tomo de los hombros-

Mejor vamonos-agrego Jack sin poder quitar esa mirada de odio hacia la casera, por alguna razon Karen no lo detuvo...dejo que el extraño hombre se la llevase de ese lugar consigo apesar de que aun solo vestia una fina bata-

Una ves fuera de la posada Kare miro a Jack a los ojos y comenzo a llorar...

Donde se supone que viva ahora?por tu culpa e perdido mi unico hogar! y lopeor de todo es que no me resisti para evitar que me lleves contigo!-confeso con enormes lagrimas que le brotaban de los ojos-

Jack observo conmovido- A eso le llamas hogar?

Karen no supo que responder...despues de todo Jack aparentaba tener la razon asi que solo guardo silencio-

Yo puedo ofrecerte uno-contesto para asombro de Karen-El perla negra..has oido hablar de el verdad?

La verdad no..-contesto con algo de verguenza-

No??!!-pregunto Jack totalemente indignado,Karen nego ocn lacabeza-Veras...el perla negra es el barco mas rapido de todo el caribe..y no solo eso...tiene un capitan muy apuesto...

Eres pirata verdad?-dijo con total seriedad-

En terminos simples...si..-contesto Jack-Que dices?...te unes a mi tripulacion de malditos piratas?

Lo dejo ahi espero que les haya gustado..y que sea lo suficientemente largo..(ya que me pedian que hiciera los cap. mas largos)En fin gracias...dejen Reviews

se los agradezco de ante mano..medespido hasta el proximo capitulo!...


	4. Chapter 4

Eres pirata verdad?-dijo con total seriedad-

En terminos simples...si..-contesto Jack-Que dices?...te unes a mi tripulacion de malditos piratas?

Debes estar loco!-contesto Karen bastante histerica-

Tal vez...pero eso no va al caso el hecho es que...no deberias rechazar mi propuesta tan repentinamente..es decir..yo pienso que..

Nada! escuchame!-grito interrumpiendo a Jack el cual se quedo mirandola con indignacion-No me importa quien eres o que haces? dejame en paz desde que te conoci mi vida a ido de mal en peor!

Me han dicho cosas peores..pero me encantaria que vinieses conmig-tomandola de la mano-

Sin poder evitar sonrrojarse y perderse en esos profundos ojos oscuros se quedo en una especie de transe hasta que volvio en si y respondio-La vida deshonesta de un pirata!no es para mi! buenas noches! Capitan Don nadie!- y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antesde que pudiese desaparecer de la vista de Jack este logro gritarle...

No tienes a donde ir! yo te estoy ofreciendo uno!porque lo rechazas si sabes que sera el unico lugar que tendras!

Karen se voltio y en una mezcla de resentimiento y dolor..dejo escapar una lagrima y respondio-Llevame al Perla...

Jack llevo a Karen al puerto...y ahi estaba..el famoso Perla Negra..el barco mas temido...

Y bien...que tal eh?-haciendo molestos ademanes con sus manos y graciosos gestos con su cara-No es precioso?

Parece algo...-Karen miro el barco con desden, pero luego al ver que la deslumbrante sonrisa del misterioso capitan se apagaba notoriamente decidio cambiar su tono de voz despues de todo..y por algunaextraña razon desde que lo conocio nuevos pensamientos inundaron su mente y por momentos le hacian creer que ese misterioso hombre solo queria ayudarla sin tener por detras algun plan, aunque tampoco podia confiarle despues de todo...era un pirata- ejem..parece interesante!

Claro que..si no te gusta..siempre podras buscar otro lugar..-dijo algo resentido pero su intencion era poder sacarle alguna suplica a Karen-

Karen demasiado orgullosa para ponerse de rodilla- No dije que no me gustara -sintiendose algo forzada-Pero..tengo que hacerte unas preguntas antes de acceder a tu propuesta...

Pregunta preciosa...-dijo Jack pensando que seria muy interesante-

Quien demonios eres?-pregunrto Karen con poca discrecion-

En ese entocnes Jack se lleno de alegria ya que hiva a pronunciar las palabras que mas adoraba decir en todo el mundo -Soy el Capitan Jack Sparrow

Karen siguio mirandolo con desaprovacion y siguio-De acuerdo...Capitan...digame..con que proposito me a invitado usted a unirme a su tripulacion? no soy tan ingenua estoy mas que segura que tiene algo entre manos-.

Jack algo preocupado por que su misterioso plan salieraa la luz mintio-De que hablas? yo? no tengo malas inteciones linda..y si estas pensado en que yo quisas te precise o teng la intencion de utilizarte pro algun desastre que yo e causado..estas muy equivocada..muy equivocada!- constesto Jack moviendo las pupilas de sus ojos hacia todos lados..obviamente por alguna razon no estaba en sus dias como "mejor mentiroso"

Karen simplemente lo miro seria...por alguna razon...sin saberlo respondio-Esta bien...para que me necesita?-pregunto aun mas enojada-

Bueno...esta bien veras...necesito un poco de ayuda porque..sin querer e cometido un ligero error y quisas traiga algunas consecuncias...pero descuida tu solo debes ayudarme...y luego te dejare libre..yodos ganamos y salimos contestos

Por lo poco covincente y lo poco especifico que fue en su explicacion Kaen no supo porque pero termino diciendo-Esta bien..lo ayudare...-aunque no sabia en que demonios podria ayudarlo-

Es una buena noticia que corra el Ron!

Continuara lo dejo aca porque no tengo mucho tiempo gracias a todos por sus Reviews y el apoyo a que siga con mi historia...bueno pronto les traere el proxio capitulo disculpen queeste sea tan corot :S pero no dispongo de mcuho tiempo! en fin gracias nuevamente..


End file.
